


Dirty Little Greasemonkey

by DirtyLittleGreasemonkey (VintageJacqui)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageJacqui/pseuds/DirtyLittleGreasemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Robert orders Aaron upstairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Greasemonkey

Robert is on him as soon as Aaron gets to the bedroom, grabbing his face and crushing their mouths together.

He shuts the door with one hand while grabbing hold of Aaron's hoodie with the other, fingers digging in to push Aaron forcefully against the wall.

"Cocky shit," Robert growls, biting at Aaron's bottom lip and hitching his hips up into him, grinding hard. He smiles when Aaron hisses in a breath between clenched teeth.

"Yeah? Speak for yourself."

Robert pulls away and glares, but nothing can disguise the lust in his eyes. Aaron sees it, like he always does, and he smirks, switching their positions so Robert is against the wall, before sinking to his knees.

"What happened to this being a one off?" Aaron asks, undoing Robert's belt and tugging at the button on his jeans. He doesn't meet Robert's eyes, not wanting him to see how much he wants this.

"Shut up," Robert grunts, head thrown back as Aaron finally pulls the zipper down, followed quickly by his boxer briefs. "J-just shut up."

Aaron quirks an eyebrow. Usually he'd have a snarky comeback to being spoken to like that, but now, sucking Robert's dick seems like a much better use of his time.

Licking his lips, Aaron swallows Robert down, using the flat of his tongue to push the length of him against the roof of his mouth, tasting him for the first time. He hollows his cheeks and sucks hard, sliding his lips up to the head and then back down. 

Robert grabs hold of Aaron's neck, thumbs catching on the rough stubble covering his jaw.

"Don't move," Robert says, mouth parted as he pants in sharp lungfuls of air. 

He shrugs off his leather jacket, letting it drop to the floor behind him, eyes never leaving Aaron's face, at his cock resting hot and heavy between Aaron's lips. 

He removes his thin grey jumper next, stripping it off slower, not missing the flush on Aaron's cheeks deepen, how Aaron's eyes are drawn to the stiff points of his nipples. Robert rubs his hand down his chest and stomach and then grabs Aaron's chin.

"Get on with it then," he smiles, gasping when Aaron bobs his head, taking Robert all the way in, throat opening around him. "Yeah...like that." 

Aaron hums and tugs at Robert's hips, fingertips damp on pale smooth skin. Robert smells so good, like sex and sweat and expensive cologne. Aaron inhales through his nose as he sucks Robert off, wanting to let his hands wander over the perfect body exposed in front of him, but he holds back. Robert doesn't want that from him.

"Get up here," Robert says breathlessly, dragging Aaron to his feet and kissing him, tongues rolling together as he yanks Aaron's track pants and boxers down to his thighs.

"Teach you to mess with me," Robert grunts, taking Aaron's cock in his hand and rubbing it against his own, fingers wrapping them both in a tight grip.

"Course you will," Aaron replies, closing his eyes and thrusting into Robert's fist. He can feel Robert's breath, their mouths only millimetres apart, and he can't resist kissing him, can't seem to stop, feeling bruised and exposed but not caring. It's just a fling, Aaron tells himself. He might as well enjoy it.

He slides one hand into Robert's hair, pulling him closer, drawing out a sound from him that Aaron will remember for when he's alone. It sounds desperate, pained almost, and so fucking hot that it sends Aaron over the edge. He comes with a shudder, stomach muscles clenching as Robert continues to jerk him off. Unrelenting.

Aaron grabs onto Robert's shoulders to steady himself, their lips separating with a wet smack. His hand travels down, batting Robert's hand away so that Aaron can get him off.

Robert tilts his head back against the wall, eyes half closed and blissed out. Aaron watches him, the line of his neck that he wants to mark up, but can't. He hates only having half of Robert, but he's too into this to quit now. He doesn't think he could if he wanted to.

When Robert comes, he shakes with the force of it, slumping against Aaron's chest and relying on him not to fall. Aaron holds him up, easing him down from the high of his orgasm, but not kissing him again. They're not a couple. Robert wants a quick fuck, not a boyfriend.

As quick as it began, it's over. 

Aaron steps back and covers himself up as Robert wipes his hand on a towel hanging on the back of the door before putting his clothes back on.

He keeps looking up, never for long, but it makes Aaron's heart race. His stupid heart.

"I'll expect my wing mirrors back tomorrow morning," Robert says, the lust in his voice locked away again, back to all business.

"Get them yourself. They're over the wall behind the garage." Aaron sits down on the edge of his bed, wanting Robert to stay but waiting for him to leave.

Robert steps over to him, right into his space so that Aaron has no other choice but to look up at him. Robert leans down and kisses him, not what you'd call softly, but different to the furious kisses they've shared before. Aaron blinks with surprise.

"My wing mirrors. Tomorrow." Robert whispers, and Aaron has no time to argue before he's being kissed again, harder this time, but somehow intimate. "I better go before Diane sees me."

Aaron watches Robert walk to the door and open it. If he didn't know better, he'd swear that Robert hesitated before closing the door with a quiet click behind him.

If he didn't know better. Right?


End file.
